


[トレケイ] 願賭服輸

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Cater50抽沒來的懲罰文(?)，女裝注意
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 1





	[トレケイ] 願賭服輸

01.

如果說要評選今年度Cater Diamond覺得最不想再聽到的語句，「願賭服輸」一定能高倨在榜首之上。

「你也差不多該放棄掙扎了吧？」  
隨著布料被揚開的聲音，水手領和蓬鬆的裙擺也再度提醒Cater作為他打賭對手的惡魔到底能玩弄輸家到甚麼地步。  
眨著眼努力地裝出可憐的樣子企圖軟化不知道為甚麼今天在這裡負責幫自己換裝的Vil，然而和某人一樣能登上惡鬼榜的超級名模卻是理所當然地沒有給予他任何憐憫。

「高跟厚底鞋我可是幫你攔下來了喲，再磨蹭的話呢……」  
握著裙裝頂端的纖長手指漸漸泛白，Cater看著Vil瞇起眼微笑著的臉，不期然地因突如其來的寒氣而稍稍地顫抖了一下。  
被惹怒的Vil可不是能輕鬆應付的對象。稍稍地縮起了肩以示知錯，但近在眼前的複雜裙擺，依然讓Cater不斷地冒出了想要逃走的念頭。  
「Vilくん，就是，那個，怎麼看我都不可能把這個衣服穿得好看吧？對追求極致美麗的Vilくん來說這樣的選材是失敗的對吧。」  
「你是在小看我嗎？」  
好不容易擠出來的微小反駁被無情踏碎，再也沒有辦法的Cater，邊發出了像遺棄小狗般的嗚咽聲，邊對自己進行了現在還在老家的催眠。

就算想用分身混過去也不行，精明的大魔王總是能看穿這種程度的小把戲——明明連Cater自己都搞不清楚俺くん們到底和這個自己有甚麼差異。

「不管怎麼說，Vilくん不覺得這種懲罰也太超過了嗎？」  
連身的洋裝從腳邊往上提起，手臂穿過袖子，再在Vil的協助下拉上了背後的隱藏拉鏈，上衣剛剛好的大小始終讓Cater對某人的眼力感到驚訝。  
至少不用墊胸沒有腰封，衣服還合身而且質料舒服，總而言之還是比面對著姐姐們時來得要好。  
用盡整副心神來做著自虐式的自我安慰，Cater認命地閉上雙眼，準備迎接Vil待會施加到自己臉上的化妝。

說到底也是經驗豐富的模特兒，而且還是Pomefiore的美麗寮長，當Cater再次打開眼，仔細地凝視著鏡中的自己時，自己的臉和身上的衣服配搭沒有絲毫的違和這一件事，多少增加了Cater穿著這套走到外邊的信心。  
標誌性的菱形印記被隱藏到妝容以下，這或許是來自Vil的最後一絲體貼吧。

「不自拍上傳嗎？」  
「這個就饒了我吧。」  
向著鏡中自己的倒影苦笑，Cater同時地在心中反覆地提醒著自己不可以再以「答應任何要求」作為賭注。  
——即使Cater很清楚自己根本無法拒絕來自那人的要求或請求。

02.

和穿著蓬蓬裙的自己不同，收到Vil通知前來迎接的Trey倒是只穿上了平日的私服，對比之下更顯簡單俐落。  
也是，這畢竟是他只安排給Cater一個人的懲罰。

想像中的嘲笑並沒有如期而至，Cater來回地看著那如紳士般向自己伸出的手和自己的鞋尖裙角，眨著眼停頓好一陣子，才終於把自己的手交疊上去。  
這個行為彷彿比把自己整個人交給對方還要困難。

他們之間從不缺乏親密接觸，但「牽手」這個單純動作的存在次數卻是屈指可數，畢竟他們之間的關係也不能完全以一般而言的情侶作為劃分，且終究無法放到枱面之上。  
或許對方不是這麼想也說不定，只是Cater也完全沒有向對方進行確認的勇氣。

「我們要去哪？」  
「待會就知道了。」  
「這是第二個要求？」  
在沉默之中，手心傳來的溫度彷彿被放大得接近滾燙。既然同伴沒有要說話的意思，Cater也只得如他們的日常相處般，由自己提出相應的話題。  
至少有些甚麼是不用被對方牽著鼻子走。

「一半半，我們要去兩個地方。」  
「這已經不能算一個要求了吧，Treyくん太狡猾了。」  
人在外，Cater刻意地提高了聲線來進一步降低自己與衣服間的違和，而莫名勾起的玩心則是語氣當中帶著撒嬌意味的元兇。  
也因為這突然的惡作劇，Cater終於收獲到了今天份來自Trey的惡質笑意，以及互相牽著的手被用力握痛的小小懲戒。

這只是日常小打小鬧的程度，完全不是會生氣的徵兆。  
雖然穿著異裝，但還是暗暗地期待著今天約會行程的Cater，在沒有刻意辨認方向任由對方帶著走的情況之下，結果來到了意想不到的場所。  
大概是終點的地方豎立著氣派的建築，推開大扇的玻璃門以後，也不知道是不是心理作用，整列櫃台的工作人員都像是感應到有客人的進門而一致地看了過來。  
毫無疑問地是高級酒店的大堂。

「Treyくん……？」即使日常靈活如Cater，這太過意外的地點也足以讓他一向流暢的話語變得嗑嗑巴巴。「你今天的角色是誘拐少女的大叔嗎？」  
他身旁的人挑了挑眉，交握的手再次被捏緊以示警告。沒有特別對Cater的話作出回應，Trey只是牽著他從大堂旁邊的樓梯一路往下。  
好歹不是要去開房間的樣子。  
原本想要悄悄地鬆一口氣的Cater，甚至還來不及再去揶揄幾句，餐廳前那個巨大的看板立即又讓他把想要呼出的那口氣吸了回去。

甜品自助餐。  
對Cater而言這組幾乎和地獄盛宴沒有分別的詞語竟然就這麼突然地來到了自己的眼前。  
「……Trey Clover你真的不是人。」  
除此以外，似乎再也沒有適合的形容詞了。  
如果是其他人也就罷了，Trey可是少數很清楚自己不喜歡甜食的存在。即使如此，作為懲罰，他還是把自己帶進了惡夢的深淵。

「這裡的甜點很出名，不要客氣，盡量多試幾款。」帶著愉悅的笑意，Trey如同所有紳士般，殷勤而禮貌地照顧著自己的『女伴』。「還是你會需要我去幫你把食物拿回來？」  
「不用，我自己拿就好。」  
強行扯出笑容斷然拒絕了Trey的協助，哪怕是用反射思考也能知道這個不懷好意的人到底會想做些甚麼。

繞著擺放食物的區域走了一圈，白色大盤子上所出現的就只有幾個小得可憐的麵包和少量的水果——整個區域唯一看上去不至於太甜的食物。  
坐在他對面的甜點師倒像是收獲豐富般，正滿足地吃著他眼前那堆精緻的小蛋糕。  
光是用眼睛去看也覺得甜得發膩。所以Cater終於還是連觀察都放棄，只是喬著角度，對著甜點師的盤子拍下了今天用來上傳Magicam的照片。

至少還有麵包，還不至於要空著肚子看對面的人吃到飽為止。

03.

自助餐的供應時段並不長，在Cater終於脫離了地獄回到夜鴉學園時，似乎還能趕得上在食堂吃一頓正常的飯。  
「那麼Treyくん，掰掰——」  
打著還得再進食一次的算盤，完全把自己的著裝這件事抛到腦後的Cater，在輕快的道別以後，剛放開的手瞬即又再次被抓了起來。

「今天可還沒完結。」  
原本想要道別的Cater就這麼被拉著往某個方向走，而那方向，分明是Trey最常待的地方——Heartslabyul的廚房。  
「你剛才都沒在吃吧？」  
「沒有沒有，吃得超飽的。」  
被Trey從保存盒拿到手上的，不管怎麼看都是甜食的延伸，只能在心裡暗叫不妙的Cater，連忙地搖頭耍手以作拒絕。  
然而製作者由始至終沒有打算給予Cater拒絕的權利，方型的曲奇被掰成兩半，其中一份直接塞進了依然嘗試拒絕的人口中。

在口中擴散的不是預想之中的奶油甜香，取而代之的是辛香料特有的微辣。  
比起午餐吃的東西，顯然要更加適合Cater的舌頭。  
「好吃！」  
在Cater為了這份獨特的味道感到高興時，原本晾在一邊的批也被切下了一塊。  
即使批早已變涼而不像剛出爐時香氣四溢，肉的氣味依然成功地加深了Cater的饑餓感。

「果然還是Treyくん做的最好吃。」  
吞下了兩件肉批而終於讓胃袋真正感到了滿足的Cater，咬著叉子，毫不吝嗇地為製作者送上讚美。  
大概是太過習慣來自對方的稱讚，對此沒有甚麼反應的Trey，專心於麻利收拾用過的餐具，把所有的東西一一歸位這個動作之中。餘下的批和零食會出現在明天非生日派對Cater的位置上，這也是Trey本來就計劃好的事。

「給你下週的行程。」  
拒絕了Cater想要幫忙的建議，Trey在清理的間隙之間，不斷地催促著Cater快點回他自己的房間。  
在小小的攻防之下總算得到了Cater『好啦，掰掰Treyくん』的回應，那被自己帶著跑了一整天，現在稍嫌有點皺的信也終於得以被放到了Cater手中。

「還得穿這個？」  
「想穿的話倒是可以。」擺了擺手再次催促Cater趕緊回房，Trey與此同時地制止了他想要直接打開信封的動作。「睡前記得刷牙。」  
應和了一聲，Cater走在回房的走道上，邊咕嘟著『誰會想穿』，邊打開那個被硬塞進自己手裡的信封。  
在信封之中有著簡單地寫上了集合時間的紙條，和一張新落成遊樂園的門票——這是Cater之所以會想要和Trey打賭的理由，而他發誓自己絕對沒有向Trey透露過一分一毫。

「到底都知道了些甚麼啊Trey這傢伙。」  
與像是有點不滿的語氣相反，Cater帶著微笑，珍而重之地把票重新放回到信封之中，。

「下週嗎，好期待啊。」


End file.
